Episode 42 - The Warriors of Academia
After Sylvio's victory over Celina, Celina's servant arrives, who then attacks Sylvio. After being saved by Declan, he has Sylvio leave him to deal with this new duelist. At that time, the servant begins a Duel with Declan. In order to confirm who the Zuzu-like girl is, Declan proceeds with the Duel... Featured Duels Declan Akaba vs Barrett Turn 1: Barrett Draws (6). Barrett activates “Beastborg Fusioner” (5). He activates its effect, fusing “Panther Warrior”, and “Dark Sentinel” from his hand to Fusion Summon “Beastborg Panther Predator” (1600/2000) in ATK Position (3). Barrett activates it’s effect, inflicting damage to Declan equal to half it’s current ATK (Declan LP: 4000→3200). Barrett Sets 2 cards (1). Turn 2: Declan Draws (6). Declan activates “Dark Contract with the Swamp King” (5). Declan activates it’s effect, fusing “D/D Cerberus” and “D/D Lilith” from his hand to Fusion Summon “D/D/D Flame King Genghis” (2000/1500) in ATK Position (3). “Genghis” attacks and destroys “Panther” (Barrett LP: 4000→3600). Barrett activates his face down “Beastborg Medal of the Shield”, letting him place a Medal Counter on it for every 100 damage he takes (Medal Counters 0→4). The effect of “Panther Predator” activates, Special Summoning “Panther Warrior” (2000/1800) and “Dark Sentinel” (1500/1800) both in ATK Position from the GY. Turn 3: Barrett Draws (2). Barrett activates the effect of “Beastborg Fusioner”, fusing “Panther Warrior” and “Dark Sentinel” to Fusion Summon another “Beastborg Panther Predator” in ATK Position. Barrett activates the effect of “Medal of the Shield”, sending it to the GY to have “Panther” gain 400 ATK (1600→2000). Barrett activates his face down “Beastborg Medal of the Blade”. Barrett activates the effect of “Panther”, inflicting damage to Declan equal to half it’s current ATK (Declan LP: 3200→2200) (Blade Counters 0→10). Barrett activates the effect of “Medal of the Blade”, sending it to the GY to have “Panther” gain 1000 ATK (2000→3000). “Panther Predator” attacks and destroys “Genghis” (Declan LP: 2200→1200). Barrett Sets a card (1). Turn 4: Declan Draws (4). Due to the effect of “Dark Contract with the Swamp King”, Declan takes 1000 damage (Declan LP: 1200→200). Declan places “D/D Savant Galilei” and “D/D Savant Kepler” into his Pendulum Zones (2). Declan Pendulum Summons “D/D Pandora” (1700/2100) and “D/D Ghost” (600/300) both in DEF Position from his hand (0). Declan tunes “D/D Ghost” with “D/D” Pandora” to Synchro Summon “D/D/D Antithesis King Washington” (2400/2200) in ATK Position. Declan activates the effect of “Washington”, inflicting damage to Barrett equal to half of the ATK of “Panther Predator” (Barrett LP: 3600→2100). Declan activates the effect of “Dark Contract with the Swamp King”, Declan banishes “Pandora” and “Lilith” to Fusion Summon “D/D/D Oracle King d’Arc” (2800/2000) in ATK Position. “d’Arc” attacks “Panther”, but Barrett activates his face down “Beastborg Medal of Honor”, destroying his Fusion Monster, then Special Summoning it’s materials from the GY both in ATK Position, then inflicting damage to Declan equal to the combined monsters ATK. The effect of “d’Arc” has Declan gain LP instead (Declan LP: 200→3700). “d’Arc” attacks and destroys “Panther Warrior” (Barrett LP: 2100→1300). “Washington” attacks “Sentinel”, Declan activates it’s effect. Declan excavates “D/D/D Doom King Armageddon” so “Washington” gains 1000 ATK until the end of the turn (Washington ATK: 2400→3400). “Sentinel” is destroyed (Barrett LP: 1300→0). Featured Cards The following cards appeared in Duels this episode. Cards in Italic are the first time seen used by a select duelist in a Duel. Declan Akaba Barrett Category:Episode